stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Markvondeegel
Één taal per alinea. -Markvondeegel 24 dec 2007 11:20 (UTC) Welkom! (nl) Welkom hier! Ik heb geantwoord op mijn overlegpagina. 12 aug 2007 00:04 (UTC) :Danke voor het welkomen! -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 06:05 (UTC) :Beste Mark, Ik als minister van Buitenlandse Zaken nodig je uit om eens te gaan kijken bij de UWN misschien kan je land toetreden. ook zou het handig zijn als er een Libertaanse ambassade komt, graag willen wij ook een ambassade in Libertas aanbieden. Mvg 2 sep 2007 08:14 (UTC) :Nou, dat klinkt goed. Ik zal dadelijk wel een ambassade maken. (en volgens mij ook nog een landsnaam :)) -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:18 (UTC) ::Hebben jullie steden? 2 sep 2007 08:20 (UTC) :::Ja, maar er zijn nog geen artikelen over, het is pas gisteren opgezet. Ik ben wel van plan om alvast 'n artikeltje over de Hoofdstad te maken. -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:22 (UTC) ::::En wat voor taal is Aeres? een soort Nederlands? 2 sep 2007 08:29 (UTC) :::::Ja, een soort van dialectje. -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 08:34 (UTC) ::::::Naam van 't land: Vreêland (verzonnen door: User:Stedeman, wat het betekend zal je wel weten: vredeland) -Markvondeegel 2 sep 2007 09:20 (UTC) Vreêland (nl) Zoals ik kan zien, loopt Vreeland jammer genoeg niet zo goed. Maar misschien wil je hier een dorp in 't Aeres stichten? Alexandru hr. 8 nov 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Dat komm nog wè 'ns. Ik denk dat de mensen het vergeten zijn. Bijna de 1000 hier zie ik al :) Aeres Wikia heeft slechts 173 pagina's ofzoiets. Een dorp in Aeres hoeft echt niet. Misschien vindt Stedeman dat anders maar we zien wel :) -Markvondeegel 10 nov 2007 15:54 (UTC) Request (Aeres) Haj :) Kæn dü einmal (of meermal) komme tau deêsen WikiSteê? Dü bist wè reêdelik lang inactive. :( --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18 mrt 2008 14:26 (UTC) :Invor dienem e-mailem: al-ein as dü wieder active wolð wierde: Forum:Provinciale verkiezingen. Ich dienk dath dü 'nen goôðe kandidatur gief invor dem ansteêðningem. --Oos Wes (Bès) 21 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) ::Pardôn, ich been d'r sküt wergiete... Ich skal mich anmelðe. -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:34 (UTC) Oost-Libertas (nl) Suggestie, (voor wat het waard is) andere naam (combinatie IJsland and Aeres) IJsselaerden of Ysselaerden 29 mrt 2008 18:36 (UTC) :Ja, dat vind ik een geweldige naam! Die is goed te bruiken. -Markvondeegel 30 mrt 2008 09:44 (UTC) Kirk (aeres) Wolðet ich dir noch vraô ofdath dü 'nen kirkwiken stiem. Die KOL ist wè deêstïem vrê jeinterresseert in 'nen wiken vor dem kirkem. --OWTB 17 jun 2008 05:01 (UTC) :Ich kall dir an. -Markvondeegel 27 jun 2008 10:52 (UTC) FC Olympia VS FC Skeenth (nl) Neem je de uitdaging aan? :P Greenday2 6 jul 2008 17:33 (UTC) :Pampampam... --OWTB 6 jul 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::Oké. :-) -Markvondeegel 7 jul 2008 14:43 (UTC) :::Wann? 7 jul 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::Z.s.m. -Markvondeegel 7 jul 2008 14:54 (UTC) Is het goed om woensdag om 20.00u een oefenwedstrijd tegen FC Muntegu te spelen? En waar zou je die graag spelen? -- 7 jul 2008 19:32 (UTC) :Is goed. Bij jullie? -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:24 (UTC) ::Vergeet niet een opstelling te maken ;) 9 jul 2008 08:34 (UTC) :::Rwwww. Zal maar beginnen dan ;) Ik leen wel even jou systeempje. -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 08:35 (UTC) ::::Zal niet gaan, het stadion is nog in opbouw. Zal eens vragen of we het in Victoria mogen houden. -- 9 jul 2008 09:15 (UTC) :::::Bij ons hetzelfde probleem :) -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 09:18 (UTC) Kan je maandag een oefenwedstrijd om 20.00 uur tegen FC Civitesse spelen? Waar zou je die dan willen spelen? Tahrim Veltman 10 jul 2008 13:30 (UTC) :Is goed. Bij jullie? -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:26 (UTC) ::Laten we zeggen dat dat dan de laatste oefenwedstrijd is die er nog gespeeld wordt. We moeten nog een hele League spelen :D 10 jul 2008 15:35 (UTC) :::idd -Markvondeegel 10 jul 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::OK, op sportveld Civitas Libertas. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 18:21 (UTC) Proficiat. 213.10.27.88 10 jul 2008 18:44 (UTC) :Bedankt :-) -Markvondeegel 11 jul 2008 08:45 (UTC) ::Morgen om 20.00 uur? Dat wordt dan de laatste oefenwedstrijd. 213.10.27.88 11 jul 2008 11:14 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel :Harstikke bedankt, bij mij lukte n' et niet om die extension te wijzigen! Lars Washington 10 jul 2008 12:34 (UTC) Wli! League Je zal snel een stadion/sportveld moeten bouwen in Skeenth voor de Wli! League ;) 11 jul 2008 09:20 (UTC) :Oei. Gelukkig is Skeênð zo boers dat er weilanden zijn, beetje stoepkrijt om de lijnen aan te geven, kratten als tribunes en twee schuurtjes als goal en voila. Stadion/sportveld af ;-) -Markvondeegel 12 jul 2008 13:44 (UTC) :: Haha :D. En dat is dan de voetbalclub die bovenaan het klassement staat :D 12 jul 2008 14:49 (UTC) Beker van Libertas 2008 Wilt FC Skeenth meedoen? Tahrim Veltman 12 jul 2008 19:19 (UTC)